Between
by shiizuu
Summary: Hiei's stayed at yusuke's house ! what would they do ? what would KURAMA do ? yaoi.shonenai. HiYuu, KuraYuu
1. Hiei come !

**A/N :** this fic contains yaoi theme (means boyXboy love) and the couple here is

**KURAYUU (kuramaXyuusuke), HiYuu (hieiXyuusuke)**

**Disclaimer : **YuYu Hakusho's not mine, it's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi's

* * *

**. BETWEEN .** Chapter 1

"DAMN IT!" I swore as I walk on the road to find my way home. Really, Koenma's so pissing me off! Well, it's not only today exactly... But step it aside will you? As I say earlier, that Koenma's really piss me off!

Can you imagine it? Koenma just give me some case this morning, which I already excited with, but a minutes ago that baby bastard tell me that case's had been solved because of i-think-it's-really-important-case-but-actually-it's-not-really-important-anyway-so-you-could-just-get-home-right-now kind of excuses. Gah, just when I think I'll kick some demon's ass, I can't find the right demon target.

Speaking of demon, there's two of them standing 500 meters from me right now.

"Oi ! Hiei, Kurama !" ok, some stupidity I know... Called them, who's I have a crush on, both of them. Yeah, yeah, I'm weird as you can say. But I can't help it. Who wouldn't fallen' for a smart, beautiful, gorgeous Kitsune like Kurama? Then again, with the fire demon's case... well, he's innocent (I just don't know where I have that word in my mind when it refers to him, which he's REALLY looks so UNINNOCENT), cute, strong, and hot if I might add. WELL... We should get back to the reality now... I shout to them, and now they're comes to me. God... Just forgive my idiotic brain and mouth...

"Yuusuke, I thought Koenma just give you the new case today." Kurama began talk to me, more like questioning for me.

"Yeah, that bastard... Just forget about that spoiled baby for a while, okay? I'm tried to erase his annoyed attitude from my memories you know" Yeah, and I'm tried to erase all the naughty thoughts when you two came here.

"Whatever, Detective... And umm... The Fox and I already... Talk... That..." Hiei just joined the conversation I see... Wonder what he will say again...

"Hiei and I already talked how about HE stayed on your home, because this is a rain season." Kurama explained what Hiei will actually want to say from the first place.

"HEEE? It's... Surprised me... Does Hiei usually stayed at your home, well, room?" "Believe me, I already talked about it with Hiei a while ago..." "But?" "But this autumn my step-brother will be my roommate because his room's some kind of... made"

"I see... I think it's not really being a bother anyway" In fact, YES. I'M THE ONE WHO'S BOTHERED BECAUSE I'LL SHARE MY ROOM WITH HIEI DAMN IT! (You know what I mean is... it's not that I DON'T LIKE Hiei in MY bedroom...)

"As always, my mother's nowhere could be found... This Autumn Holiday Keiko and her family going to their siblings in Kyushu... So yeah, it's really okay if you want to, Hiei... I kind of bored because of this holiday anyway..." Lot more of just 'bored'. I'm really lonely when you went to Makai...

REJECT IT! I think I can't hold my feelings any longer if you're around me! I might rape you if I have time...

No, no, no...

ACCEPT IT! It's a-huge-once-in-a-lifetime-change, Urameshi Yuusuke!

REJECT!

ACCEPT!

(And the debate of DevilYuusuke and AngelYuusuke go on...)

"That's what I want earlier." Hiei just answered what my two soul's debate for right now.

The DemonYuusuke win.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAA ! CHAPPIE1 ISH FINISH ! reviews please ! XDD 


	2. youko !

**A/N :** this fic contains yaoi theme (means boyXboy love) and the couple here is **KURAYUU (kuramaXyuusuke), HiYuu (hieiXyuusuke)**

**Disclaimer : **YuYu Hakusho's not mine, it's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi's

* * *

**.BETWEEN.** Chapter 2

"I think you should take a house care, detective" Hiei said as me and him walked into my room. Hell yes, he was right. I think my mom not only throws all of her junk on the living room, but she throws it to my room too! I must talk to her about this. Talked about DONT-ENTER-MY-ROOM kind of talk I think. Not to mention because Hiei will stayed too. But I think I better not talked about THAT to her.

"Detective… is it just the two of us here?" GE! What is he up to?

"Yeah... I think..." "Good" Good? GOOD? Just what the hell does it mean? Ok, those naughty thoughts already inside my brain again…

* * *

Kurama's POV

I'm just sitting on my sofa. Mother isn't at home right now, oh well.

Damn…. Damn…. Damn…. I just don't know why I'm allowed Hiei to stay at his house. Hn. Now I can feel the jealousy inside my body right now.

**Baka. If I were you right now, I'll kidnap him right away.**

Wha..? Youko. Don't say anything anymore. You're me anyway.

**Yeah. I'm you, but my personality isn't as weak as yours, Minamino Shuuichi.**

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! You called me a weak-personality person? Just shut up. You really doesn't help.

**What if I'm saying that my spirit powers are healed already and I can, this time and right now, turn your body into me?**

Hah! You're kidding right? It can't….

Normal POV

The red haired boy suddenly lift down his body as if he got a serious ill. Kurama's started to groan, but after 1 minute or so he's completely quiet with his hips until the legs still on the sofa and his hips until his head still lifted down.

Then he's lifted up his up body again. But his appearances are completely changed. Well, he's still wearing the same casual clothes he wears earlier tough.

His emerald eyes are changed into a pair of the gold and the sharper ones. His hair becomes longer and it's not red, it's silver. He's started to stand, and by it, it can be seen that he's really become taller, more than Kuwabara.

Yup, Youko really meant those words that he can turn Shuuichi's body into his.

"Hmph. Detective, just wait there. I'll end up the shrimp and make you mine." Says the Handsome-Hot-Good looking (cough) Fox demon with all of his confidence.

**YOUKO! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**

"Huh. Me? The greatest thief of Makai will obey a human soul? In your dreams."

**UURGGHH…. Just don't get into any problems! Even if it's a tiny one!**

"I'll consider it later, Red head." Youko says as he walked into the door.

**WAIT! What are you planning this time?**

"Going out. Snatch the detective."

**Covered your ears and tail damn it! What will the people say if they're saw a person walked with a tail and fox's ears! This is Ningenkai, for demon's sake!**

"You're so noisy. Alright, alright, I'll hide 'em."

Wow. Who would guess that our favorite fox could disappear his tail and ears? Now he's totally looked like a normal person. Ehm, not forgetting that he's also tied his hair together (but not a ponytail). NOW he's really makes the girls will drooled out. :P

* * *

wut ? woah.. i don't think i'll add youko here.. SWT i add him anyway... so.. yeah chapter 2 finish ! reviews plese ! XD


End file.
